it's just the internet
by Emmens
Summary: a drabble of sorts, Dib takes notice of a recurring theme on . some possible ooc


**It's just the internet**

Dib sat down at his computer chair. he was going to dive back in today, dive where? you ask...well of course. He stumbled on this website of fanfictions one day while Googling up 'swollen eyeball network' one day from sheer boredom, it showed up as the third entry after a couple of cheesy fansites. clicking on this he found an entire community that wrote fiction dedicated to their favorite shows, and as odd as it sounds he was the star of a few of them.

Yes Dib perused the entire invader Zim section, observing nearly all of the sixthousand-plus fanfics. There wer good ones, bad ones, funny ones, one that were odd ones that were rather amusing especially the ones that put him in romantic situations with Tak and Zim he would usually get quite a chuckle at how outlandish some of the plots were, though they were quite good and worth reading, this fandom seemed quite wonderful for the most part

Of course for all the good fanfics Dib liked, there were quite a few that deeply troubled him. the hate fics..fanfics that portrayed his friends and himself in rather negative light, sometimes he was an anti-social asshole with a hate of all paranormal sometimes not. Sometimes Gaz was a perky goth who enjoyed hanging out with Zim, sometimes she was a psychotic bitch who would use him (Dib) for her own personal punching dummy, those were the ones that ended up being the most troubling for him as they were the ones that would show up the most. His sister wasn't that evil, he beleived her to be mostly misunderstood. Most of these fanfics were written by the same writer who justified the story of sending Gaz to the second inner circle of the nineth level of hell as a fitting punishment for how Gaz acted like he was a burden to her very existence, The author also had a large essay in their author page on how gaz is such a horrible character for the fandom and how most of her fans were immature and how the shadow hog incident is pure proof of such, Dib felt that thi s person was over analysing just a tad too much, hell even he'd admit that the shadow hog incident was his fault for lack of actually knowing what was going to happen.

Dib would try to ignore them, but more stories would show upsome from the same author, some from new ones who liked the previous authors ideas (one of which depicts Gaz gwtting cursed by a mirror and turning into a monster that was sent to the government, Yikes!), , and then he found that the author had a deviantart page filled with rather equally negative fanart, that insulted most of the fandom and equally depocted gaz as negatively as in the stories she made. Dib didn't think the person was a bad author or artist no just a rather mean one

So the day came where Dib could not stand it anymore, he requested to show Gaz all that he had seen. So he did, and he expected her to get pissed he knew she didn't like it when people said things about her that weren't true...though strangely enough, She wasn't actually, she just laughed at it all . Dib rather confused asked "Doesn't any of that bother you ?"

Gaz stood up out of the computer desk seat "not really"

Dib crooked an eyebrow "why?" he asked rather confused

"because for one...it's just the internet" Gaz explained "and two...I know that I'm not any off that because they don't know me" she said before she walked off

-----

I feel I might get some negative feedback from this, but I rather don't care too much about that

So what you read is a sorta response to certain Gaz hate fics in general to be honest I've never gotten how Gaz is such a bitch to some members regardless of how they present the evidence to me . I personally jjust think it's due to the popularity of the character and how she gets a lot of the fanfic spotlight that is't ZaDr spotlight

but anyway I hope this was okay I know Dib and gaz are gonna seem ooc and that was sorta intentional seeing how it involves some sort of strange breach through reeality and what not....anyway I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
